Mr Big Shot
by Jordlovestwilightlots
Summary: Bella is an agony aunt extrordinaire and lives in New York with her best friend Alice. Edward is an actor that did not make a good first impression! Will Bella give big shot Edward a chance? All Human BXE EXR AXJ
1. Film premieres, Jungle party and pizza!

**Hey I'm Jord and this is my first fanfic!!! Please review, even if it's giving criticism, i will appreciate it! **

**Anything is welcome :)**

**Hope you enjoy the first chapter and if you guys like it i will update! :D**

**Oh and by the way i don't own Twlight that belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer!**

"EDWARD LOOK OVER HERE!"

"EDWARD!"

"CULLEN!"

The lights blinded my eyes as I swivelled in the directions to where my name was being called. The continuos clicking and snapping of cameras shoved in my face was becoming aggravating as I swiftly moved down the red carpet my head bowed down and my hands in my pockets.

"EDWARD CULLEN!" A girl with purple rimmed glasses and a massive grin on her face shrieked as she jumped over the barriers and dodged the bodyguards. Still screaming she leapt on me and tried to yank out a clump of my hair. "I need some of your hair for cloning!" She screamed crazily as she proudly thrust her arm in the air, her hand clutching strands of bronze. As she grabbed my hand about five bodyguards' dog-piled her and then proceeded to drag the crazed fan away.

"Our hands just made a baby!" She shouted while putting her free hand up to her ear and making a gesture "Call me" She mouthed as she slowly disappeared down the carpet. I rolled my eyes. Oh how I loved my fans! I bet the paparazzi will have an absolute field day!

"Ellie!" A gorgeous girl screamed snapping me out of my thoughts. I saw that she was addressing the lunatic that had just attacked me, she was standing behind the barrier her lovely brown eyes filled with anger as she witnessed her friend still being dragged away. "Excuse me big shot!" She shouted bitterness coating her voice. I didn't realise straightway that she was actually talking to me!

"Pardon?" I said in disbelief. No one had ever talked to me like that. Ever.

"My friend just wanted to say hello to you!" She yelled, "She isn't an assassin she wasn't going to kill you! She might be a tad crazy but that's about it! How dare you let her get dragged away like a-a piece of dirt!" she spat out vehemently her beautiful brown eyes boring into my green ones. I was still in a state of shock. I just stared at this stunning woman, my mouth slightly open wandering who the hell she thought she was! She certainly didn't care that I was a very famous actor and everyone kissed the ground I walked on. A part of me however kind of liked that about her, it made a change to all the screaming fanatics I would usually have attending this shindig… like her friend who is probably sniffing the clump of hair she stole from my scalp as we speak.

"I'm sorry" I managed to stutter out to her before getting pulled in the direction of the cinema entrance for my latest film premiere. Her curly, sleek brown hair swung around her shoulders as she turned away from the barrier and walked away probably in search of her friend.

I turned to my personal assistant and future sister-in-law Rosalie Hale, the stunning blonde that was beautiful inside as well as out and a perfect match for my older burley brother Emmett. "Rose?" I asked as I continued to be pushed towards the entrance by one of my bodyguards.

"Demetri." Rose said sternly glaring at the guard who was still nudging me. Demetri stopped instantly, nobody messed with Rose, although she was lovely you didn't want to get on her bad side.

"Thanks Rose" I said sheepishly realising I was just helped out by a woman.

"No problem Ed. Now what did you want?" Rosalie said still staring at Demetri from the corner of her eye.

"Can you phone Em and ask him to keep hold of that crazy fan he just dragged away and wait for a brunette with brown eyes looking for her to come along?" I asked Rose meeting her confused expression. "And when she does can he get all of her details? Then of course they are free to go." I added, Rose still looked confused but it seemed like she wasn't going to question me on my strange request.

"Umm…okay, sure Ed I can do that for you. I'll phone him straightaway." Rose said in a determined tone, whipping out her blackberry and pressing speed-dial.

"Thanks Rose, you're the best!" I said giving her my biggest grin and walked through the doors of the movie theatre.

Thanks to Rose I'd hopefully see that beautiful brown-eyed girl again and that was definitely something to look forward to.

BPOV

I turned my back on the egomaniac, absolutely pissed off with his attitude! I didn't care two hoots if he was the world famous Edward Cullen and sexiest man of 2009! No one should treat anyone like that especially, my best friend's cousin, and even if he was an extremely gorgeous actor he had no right!

I stumbled through the crowd trying to find Ellie and save her from being locked up for eternity and ran straight into a pixie-like figure with black spiked hair! "Bella!" the girl screeched gripping me into a strong hug and jumping up and down.

"Alice!" I said realising it was my best friend that was hugging me so tightly I was finding it hard to breathe.

"Bella, I had no idea where you were! I have been pushed around like a rag doll! These crowds are crazy!" Alice said quite musically trying to make herself heard above the loud screams and shouts, she was very loud for such a small person!

"I know Alice it's manic!" I took a deep breathe ready to break the news to my best friend "Um Alice…your cousin kind of jumped over the barrier and jumped on that Edward Cullen and got dragged down the carpet by two bodyguards. Don't worry though I gave that Edward Cullen a piece of my mind!" I added to make Alice a little less mad.

Alice didn't look distressed at all actually she proceeded to jump up and down squealing with joy! "YOU SPOKE TO EDWARD CULLEN?!" Alice screamed so loud quite a lot of crazed fans turned around to face us at the mention of his name. "Um yea I did Alice and he was so rude I mean all Ellie wanted to do was say hi! God he is so pig-headed!"

"Bella! I cannot believe you spoke to him, you are so lucky!" Alice beamed totally ignoring what I was saying.

"Okay Al whatever you say! Now let's find your cousin before things get messy!"

"Oh yea! Ellie!" Alice said finally remembering that we needed to rescue that crazy cousin of hers. "Okay let's go get her otherwise my mom is going to kill me!"

We ran out of the crowds and saw two huge guys in black suits near the back entrance of the movie theatre. One of the bodyguards had brown curly hair and was so muscled it was hard to imagine him doing anything else than protecting "important" people. The other guy was russet skinned and had long, glossy black hair, which was tied up in a ponytail. Both men were towering over someone more than half their size and to our relief we discovered it was Alice's cousin.

As we approached Ellie and the two incredible-hulk-like men we saw the guy with the curly hair was speaking on his cell phone. "Okay I'll do that Rose. I swear his demands get weirder and weirder by the day! I'm sure she will get here soon. Bye!" With that he ended the call and slipped his phone into his pocket.

"Excuse me?" Alice said in the most polite tone she could muster up. Both of the guys turned round towards us as soon as Alice spoke but it took them a minute to link the voice with the petite pixie, as they had to look down to finally notice us.

"Yes little lady?" the curly-headed man bellowed grinning down at Alice.

"Um, I don't suppose you could free my cousin, Ellie? I'm sure she is very sorry and will never jump Edward Cullen again." Alice said pleading with her eyes but also doubting her own words as she clocked her cousin staring intently at the hand that had held Edward Cullen's moments earlier.

At that moment curly guy looked at me and his cheeky grin widened and his eyes suddenly brightened. "So you're that brunette chick my brother has the hots for?" He said with a deep chuckle. "I'm Emmett Cullen, brother of the infamous Edward Cullen and I have just been told by my fiancé that your cousin" he said turning to Alice with a nod, "is free to go straightaway." Alice and me sighed with relief at Emmett's announcement, but it was a little too soon to be relieved as Emmett proceeded to talk but this time he was addressing me. "However you have to give you're details to us as Edward wants to officially apologise to you for being rude earlier." Emmett grinned hugely as I groaned and was ready to argue, as I didn't want this stuck up actor phoning me up! I wasn't the one he even needed to apologise to! But then I saw Alice's pleading eyes and knew that if I needed to free her cousin then giving this giant bodyguard my details was my only option.

"Fine." I grumbled as Alice shrieked and started jumping up and down and then grabbed her cousin from behind the two men and set her to her side.

"Thanks Bella, I owe you." Alice whispered to me as the other bodyguard with long black hair took out a pen and paper and gave me a glistening smile.

Even though he was massive he still looked friendly and he wasn't too bad looking with his sleek black hair surrounding his strong featured face. "I'm Jacob Black another one of Ed's Bodyguards and I would very much appreciate it if you would tell me who you are and where you're from."

Alice really is going to owe me for this! "Well Jacob Black, my name is Bella Swan, and I'm from a little town called Forks in Washington, but I now live here, in the big Apple and share an apartment with my best friend Alice." I said rolling my eyes and nudging pixie girl in the ribs so she could give a smile or something to indicate that she is in fact Alice. I didn't really picture my day turning out like this!

"Really!" Jacob said in surprise, which made me slightly confused, "I'm originally from La Push, which is right near Forks but because I'm one of Edward's Bodyguards I now stay where he is." He explained his eyes crinkling as he smiled.

"Cool, I have been there a couple of times." I said getting slightly bored and wanting to just go home!

"Anyway" Jacob continued sensing the fact that I didn't really want to be here.

I gave Jacob and Emmett all my details including my cell phone number, which I was so not happy about, but Alice continued to guilt trip me until I finally gave in. In the end they also took Ellie's address so Mr Cullen, or should I say people that work for Mr Cullen could probably send her some fruit basket thing, as if to say "Sorry for giving you carpet burns and humiliating you. But please have an apple to make up for it!" Gosh I hated stuck up actors like Edward Cullen!

After the whole feeling violated thing Alice, Alice's cousin and me where finally free to go and Emmett even hailed us a taxi, as he would surely get noticed! Jacob gave me a frantic wave goodbye and I just smiled politely and put my head down wanting to forget this day and the fact that a snobby celebrity has my address and number! Even though I was 23 I was still being dragged to film premieres with Alice, who worryingly loved being jam packed in a crowd and not even really catching a glimpse of the movie star of your dreams and she was the same age as me! Ellie, who was only 16, would tag along occasionally to make us look like we were a little less sad and that looking after a young lady was the reason for us being at concerts, film premiers and anything else that involved mass queuing for some "celebrity". Also after today it was very clear that Alice and I were very much needed!

Ellie was dropped off at her house but not before Alice warned her not to say anything about being manhandled to her mother. As we reached our apartment I sighed in relief as I was finally home! Even though I missed my dad and mom and my little cosy bedroom in Forks I still loved our New York apartment, as it was stylish and modern and yet welcoming and homey. This was all down to Alice of course because she loved decorating and shopping! You know the phrase 'shop till you drop'? Well Alice has literally done that in the past! As I recall she had shopped non-stop for four hours and had actually collapsed on a bench unable to move and I had to catch a taxi to the mall, take her bags to her car and then carry her to the car and drive us both back home! To be honest lifting her was the easy part! Her bags weighed an absolute ton and I understood why she had collapsed in the first place! However, shopping and organising comes naturally to Alice, as she is a professional wedding and party planner. Alice is always out and about buying god knows what for different occasions and because she is sometimes involved with weddings she is a hopeless romantic and cannot wait until she gets married and has little hyperactive babies with prince charming. So yes, Alice was a hardcore shopper, there was no doubt about it, but without her addiction to shopping our apartment would not look as gorgeous as it did so that was a plus! Our living room had a black and white theme with white walls, a luscious black carpet, black plasma TV, two armchairs one black and one white and a glass table in the middle. Alice also put some black and white photos of our friends, family and some places in Forks in glass frames on the walls to add a homey touch. Last but so not least we had a lovely floral black and white couch, which sat in between the two armchairs and I adored it as it completed the look of the living room and had a welcoming feel to it.

"Bella!" Alice sung as I finally snapped out of my daydream of décor and whatnot, "I cannot believe Edward Cullen has ALL of your details aren't you totally excited!" Alice screeched as she opened our front door and bounced to the couch, grabbing my hand behind her so I could sit with her. I sighed because I had totally forgot the traumatic events for a moment just then, trust Alice to bring me back to reality!

"Alice, you have known me since I was five and you have been my best friend since then so you should know that swooning over celebrity's isn't my scene and I only go to these shindigs because you force me."

Alice laughed musically at this and started nodding her head. "You're right there but, I would of thought that even Bella Swan would at least be excited about Edward Cullen! He is the coolest thing since sliced bread I'll have you know!" Alice chimed nudging me with her elbow as she turned on the TV as an advert for Mr Cullen's latest film flashed on the screen before us. I rolled my eyes and grumbled a feeble " Sliced bread isn't even cool."

"So how has work been going, Marie?" Alice asked giving me a wink and finally changing the subject!

"It's okay not too many major issues to deal with this week." I said thinking back to the questions and problems I had received. You see I work for the New York Times, as it was always my dream to be a journalist. However with my luck I got the role of being Agony Aunt and I work under the name Marie Charles to kind of hide my identity in a way because as you can see I'm not a fan of celebrities! Also Alice, my parents and my work colleagues were the only ones that knew. It all started when I had to write some suggestions one day when I was just a mere coffee girl for the big-shot writers, because Gianna, the previous Agony Aunt had come down with some illness. I was the only one available at the time so I jumped at the opportunity of writing something, as I was sick of burning my hands with Starbucks coffees! Everyone was pleased with the solutions I had written for the problems that came my way so I got the job and decided to change my name straightaway to Marie Charles because Marie is my middle-name and Charles is my dad's name so it didn't come out of nowhere! I did feel bad for Gianna though, but she ended up being promoted anyway to doing announcements so she was happy. Being an Agony Aunt was alright I suppose, I was pretty good with coming up with answers and solutions which was weird as I wasn't very good with my own emotions but it appeared that I was good with solving other peoples problems. However I still dreamed that one-day I could be a proper journalist for the New York Times, writing big news headlines and all and maybe even using my real name!

Alice and I sat there on the floral couch for a while chatting away like we always did about random things from work to hamsters. Alice had had fun at the jungle fancy dress party she had organised for this eager sorority girl for the past month last night. She had gone as a zebra in zebra print leggings, a black and white top and she even gelled her black hair into a mohican and designed the whole hall in a jungle theme. She showed me pictures and it looked fabulous, there was even a giraffe piñata and she even got those little umbrellas for the drinks! Alice had the best job ever! However I would never be able to do it, as I wouldn't be able to handle all the bratty rich kids or being responsible for everything and that if I messed up the slightest thing their wedding or party would be ruined!

After having a good old chin wag we watched Pretty Woman, which I absolutely loved and after that we both decided that we were starving and needed food! However when we entered our cosy kitchen there was basically nothing "Um we have two digestive biscuits and one slice of bread..." Alice said while thinking of some possibilities for having a decent meal. Sighing I went to get the phone and Alice jumped in excitement at my idea. "Pizza!" She sung as I pressed speed dial and got through to Pizza Palace.

Half an hour later and we were sitting on the floor eating our pizza straight out of the box and we also got a side of onion rings! Yummy! "I Love take out!" I beamed as I scoffed down an onion ring. Alice nodded in agreement and then got out an eye liner pencil from here pocket, Alice was never without her make-up close by! She drew a lightning bolt on her forward and picked up two onion rings and proceeded to put them in front of her eyes to form glasses. I nearly spat out my cherryade that I had been drinking at the time as Alice shouted out "Expecto Patronum!" and carried on running around with the onion rings still framing her eyes.

"Alice Brandon you are a loony, but I love you for it!" I said after I had finished my laughing fit and she was rubbing madly at her forehead trying to get the eye-liner off.

'_She walks away_

_The colors fade to gray_

_Every precious moment now a waste'_

'Black Keys' by the Jonas Brothers blared out at that moment alerting me that I had a text. Rushing to my phone I noticed that I did not recognise the number and I stopped breathing there and then and my mouth fell open. Alice saw my expression and ran over to my side and seeing that it was an unrecognised number she shrieked with happiness "Ah! It must be Edward! Bella this is so great! He loves you!" Alice said in a rush, "Open it!" she added as I groaned wanting the text to just go away! Taking a deep breath I opened up the text and nearly had a heart attack!

_Hey Bella, It's Jacob here! Remember Edward's bodyguard? Anyway I hope you don't mind that I saved your number before giving it to Edward! I just thought you were cool! We should hang out sometime! Well hope to see you around!_

_Jake :) _

Oh…dear. I couldn't believe that my day could have got worse but it just had. Jacob seemed friendly and everything but I had spoke to him for about five seconds and he had also been one of those body guards that wasn't exactly nice to Alice's cousin! Alice was laughing her head off as I closed my phone and set it aside, In response I just picked up a cushion and threw it at her head.

After the text fiasco and takeaway pizza I was finally ready to hit the hay as today's events were finally taking it's toll and I was exhausted! I said night to Alice and she gave me a tight hug and thanked me once again for rescuing her cousin. I just smiled and told her that she still owed me, with which she just stuck out her tongue and went to her room in all her hyperactive glory.

I quickly brushed my teeth and put on some comfy pyjamas and hoped that at the most Edward Cullen would just send me a card or something. Or better yet he will forget all about me and send nothing at all. And I also hoped that this was the first and last text from Jacob Black!

Here's wishing!

**What do you think? :-)** **Of course Bella's wish isn't going to come true.. haha :P**


	2. Bunny slippers and lunch!

**Hey there! Just to let you know chapter 1 has changed slightly. I forgot to mention that Bella doesn't want to be famous so her agony aunt name is Marie Charles, the reason behind that has been added to the chapter so if you if you just re-read the agony aunt paragraph then you will be on track! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight that belongs to Mrs Meyer :)**

Hearing a knock on my apartment door woke me straight up, as I popped on my rabbit slippers and rushed to the front door, not even caring about my appearance.

Wrenching the door open I nearly shut it again once I saw who was there! Edward Cullen stood in the doorway of my apartment with a bunch of flowers in his hands, his bronze hair a mess on his head but I had to admit it looked kind of good! Ah what am I saying? This is Edward Cullen we're talking about the person who has no respect for everyday people! I had expected at the most being sent something like flowers but I had so not bargained on Edward being with them!

I just stood there, mouth open and anger entering my eyes as Edward stood there smiling and outstretching his hand for me to shake. "Hello my name is Edward Cullen, which you probably already know," he said smiling." Eugh, what a big head! "I just want to apologise for yesterday, your friend just caught me off guard and I understand now that I behaved rudely and I deserved the words you gave me. So I have sent her a fruit basket to make up for it." Ha! I knew he would, how freaking typical! Even though he sounded sincere I was so not buying it. "Anyway I… um heard that your name is Bella, that is a very lovely name." He said nervously trying to make conversation, but I had had enough! Who did he think he was waking me up and trying to make conversation when he was totally rude the day before? Also he basically bribed me to give him my details!

"Why hello there Edward… um what was it?" I said trying to act totally naive to the fact that he was really famous and that I even remembered yesterday's ordeal! That would teach him to assume that EVERYONE knew him!

Edward looked shocked and then he mumbled a quiet "Cullen."

"Oh right, Edward Cullen, the big shot movie star!" I said with an over exaggerated fake smile. "Listen here Edward!" I said angrily, putting emphasis on his name and I was just about to give him a talking to and tell him that he had no right bribing people to get what he wants and who did he think he was? However just at that moment Alice came sprinting to the door wanting to see who would knock at our apartment at eight o' clock on a Saturday morning!

"OH MY GOSH!" Alice screamed "Its Edward Cullen at our apartment! Ah!" Alice shouted running to him and giving him a massive hug, squashing the flowers in the process. It was totally obvious that Alice was related to Ellie! Edward just laughed and patted Alice's shoulder looking kind of scared.

"Hi there…" Edward asked when Alice finally let go of him.

"Alice, Alice Brandon!" Alice said smiling like she had just won the lottery or something! I rolled my eyes at Alice's star-struck expression. Alice then glared at me in disgust. "Bella how come you haven't invited Edward in yet? Gosh you have no manners sometimes Bella!" Oh hell no! He is not coming in and that is final I thought to myself completely determined to keep him out of the apartment!

However ten minutes later and Edward was sitting on the couch! Alice had won the war by giving me her evil little pixie glare until I gave up and let him in our home!

So now Edward and I were sitting on opposite sides of the couch while Alice took the flowers to the kitchen to get a vase to put them in. There was an awkward silence in the sitting room as Edward looked around his surroundings anxiously and I put my head down. Thankfully, Alice came bounding in from the kitchen giving me a weird look and it was then that I realised what I must look like! I was wearing rabbit slippers, monkey print pyjamas and my hair was everywhere! Even if I had no intentions of wanting to impress Mr Cullen I did have to look at least semi-decent because no one wanted to look like they had been pulled through a bush backwards period!

Oh dear I could sense that today was not going to be a good one! Blushing like a beetroot I dashed to my room to run a brush through my bushy hair and get dressed and as I closed the door I heard Edward's low chuckle! The nerve of that guy!

I took a speedy shower, which helped a lot as the hot water calmed me down and I used my favourite strawberry shampoo for my hair because it always cheered me up. I towel dried my hair and put on some black skinny jeans and a blue T-shirt. I heard some laughing coming from the sitting room and it sounded like the chuckle I had heard before! Trust Alice to be able to charm just about everyone, even totally snobby movie stars. As I opened my door and slowly made my way to them I spotted a photo album on Alice's lap and Edward peering at it and killing himself laughing! I'm going to kill Alice she was meant to be my best friend and not like my mom who would show everyone and anyone my childhood photos if they came to the house.

Edward noticed me and he stopped laughing straightaway, but still had a huge grin on his lovely face. Hang on! What did I just say? "I see you liked chocolate." He teased snapping me out of my thoughts and without even looking I knew what photo he was talking about. It was the infamous photo that was taken at my sixth birthday party and Alice and me were sharing a chair smiling madly at the camera. We had matching polka dot party dresses on and my teeth, face and unfortunately my party dress was covered in chocolate cake and Alice was completely squeaky clean.

It was slightly embarrassing to say the least but Alice said it was her favourite photo of the both of us but it was only because she wasn't smothered in cake!

I totally ignored big shot's teasing and gave a evil glare to Alice who looked at me as if to say 'what did I do?' except the slight twitch of her mouth told me that she knew very well what she had done! I sat down on the couch with the both of them, but only because Alice was in the middle so I wouldn't have to sit with him.

"Haha guys really funny." I said sarcastically "Why don't we take a look of the embarrassing photos of dear little Alice Brandon?" I said smugly as I took the photo Album from Alice and turned to the pages Alice would rather forget about!

"Bella you suck!" Alice said while giving an unhappy pout and glancing at the photo of her stalkerishly holding onto Mickey Mouse with a death grip in Disney land.

We carried on looking at photos for ages and I kind of had a realisation of sorts. It's so surreal that Alice and I had a guy, who made more money a year than the both of us put together, in our apartment and that we were showing him photos of us when we actually didn't know much about him! Apart from the fact he was an actor and by what I witnessed yesterday a bit snobby, but the weirdest thing about it was that it didn't really feel weird at all even though it really should! However I still disliked Edward Cullen immensely but maybe a little less than I did yesterday and that's only because of the nice flowers he got me and he was actually being pretty decent today, but other than that he was a jerk!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By lunchtime Edward was still here chatting civilly with Alice and I -okay Alice did basically all of the talking with him but still -and we even ended up watching a film together.

"You know what? I can't believe I'm actually going to say this, but the first time I saw this film I cried like a baby." Edward said clearly embarrassed as we sat watching the _notebook_.

"Don't worry, I basically flooded out the apartment!" I said with a laugh as Edward smiled probably happy that he wasn't the only one.

After a few moments of Edward and me smiling at each other I got a grip of myself and turned my head away from him glancing at Alice who was already sniffling at the film and it wasn't even half way! "Alice get a grip" I said rolling my eyes.

"But they're so…so h-happy!" Alice sobbed. I just laughed at emotional Alice and realised when my tummy interrupted my laughter that I was actually starving! I had only had that digestive biscuit for breakfast because we still had no food as Edward arrived unexpectedly so we didn't have time to shop!

"I'm starving too! All this crying really makes you hungry!" Alice said reading my mind, her blotchy red cheeks still damp with tears.

"What should we do then? We are still lacking food!" I moaned as Alice and I tried to rack our brains with ideas.

"How about I take you two out for lunch?" Edward said making us turn around in shock as we had forgot about his presence and also the fact that he was asking us both to lunch! Edward Cullen, world famous actor was asking Alice and me to lunch!

"Aw Edward that is so sweet of you! Of course we will go out to lunch with you!" Alice shrieked before I could say anything against the idea.

So Alice, Edward and I left the apartment and were making our way to Bella Italia for lunch even though I had protested it was way to fancy and early in the day to go there. However Alice had told me sternly that this was the place that Edward picked so we were going there and that we could have pizza even though I had had it the night before! As we hit the apartment parking lot to Edward's fancy Volvo fit for a Movie star's taste Alice suddenly stopped at her car and turned to me and Edward trying to hide a smile.

"Uh- guys I think you should both head off to lunch while I go to the grocery store and get some food for the apartment because it kind of needs some!" Alice said totally trying to make an excuse! I hate that pixie! I saw through her lies and knew what she was up to! She was trying to set Edward and me up! I stood there glaring at her while she added "Oh and I have to get a few things for a baby shower I'm organising too so I'll be killing two birds with one stone!" Ha how could Alice think that her best friend for way over ten years would be able to be fooled by that excuse? However the glare I was giving kind of hinted to Alice that I was no fool and she just put her head down and rushed into her car shouting "have fun! And I'll see you back at the apartment that will be stocked with lots of treats! Oh and it was nice meeting you Edward!" She sped off before Edward and I had even had a chance to say a word however Edward didn't look at all as peeved as I did about our current situation!

"Great" I mumbled under my breath while Edward let out a nervous laugh and continued to head to his car. I followed him with a sigh thinking of the different ways I could kill Alice for doing this to me! Edward being unusually polite opened the car door for me and I mumbled a "thank you" while I slid into the passenger's seat. Edward's car was very fancy with comfy leather seats and tinted windows! It was definitely an upgrade to the taxis I normally rode in, as I didn't bother with having a car in busy New York.

The car journey was silent apart from the occasional "are you okay?" "Do you want the air conditioning off?" and my personal favourite "Nice weather we're having…" that all came from a nervous Edward. I answered the questions politely as I could but quickly realised that I didn't want lunch to be as awkward as this so I was going to have to make conversation inside the restaurant.

As we arrived at Bella Italia, Edward quickly ran to my car door and opened it before I even had time to take off my seatbelt! Again I mumbled a thank you as he helped me out of his fancy vehicle and we both made our way to the restaurant, quite a wide gap between us.

"Hello!" A small man said greeting us with an enormous smile that grew even bigger when he noticed who Edward was! "Table for two Mr Cullen?"

Edward, obviously used to this sort of thing and the crazy smile the man was wearing, smiled politely and said "Yes that would be lovely, but can we have something slightly secluded?" Okay what? Did I hear him correctly!? I looked up at him with murderous eyes. This was most definitely not a date! I don't even know him! Edward just continued to smile at the man not even noticing the fact that I was seriously glaring at him right now!

"Certainly Sir!" The small man said determinedly, taking us to a separate room that had dim lighting and candles covering any available surface. This cannot be happening! Edward went up to the table for two and pulled out the chair for me, which I promptly ignored and went to sit at the other seat. It might have been kind of mean but who did he think he was giving our little lunch thing a romantic setting? Edward clearly embarrassed now by the blushing he was doing sat down at the seat he had pulled out for me and the small man, pretending he didn't see what had just happened, gave us our menus and told us a waitress would be coming for orders shortly and if we needed anything we only had to ask and he someone would be there in no time!

Once we were left alone I suddenly felt pretty guilty about not excepting the chair because Edward had his head slightly down and hadn't even opened his menu. It might of been a romantic setting and all but there was no need for me to act rudely infront of someone else, i knew better than that!

"Edward, I'm sorry about the chair thing. It's just that I was mad that you asked for a secluded area without even asking me and you know I barely know you and this little room is very lovely, but we haven't even had a chance to even becomes friends-"

"Bella that's alight. I would understand you feeling that way, because as you said we actually don't know anything about each other. However I didn't get a secluded area because of that it was because I get the impression you don't like drawing attention to yourself, well that's what Alice said anyway and well I didn't want everyone crowded around us during lunch if it was going to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm used to it, you kind of have to be but I don't expect you to be so I'm sorry I didn't ask you first and that you saw my intentions as something different. Oh and I'm also sorry about the dim lighting and candles I didn't ask for this. Please forgive me?" Edward said sincerely, a timid smile on his lips and his green eyes fixed on mine, cutting me off from my rambling and to be honest I nearly fell off my chair!

What he had just said was so sweet and I felt even guiltier about jumping to the wrong conclusions when he was just thinking about me! Maybe I was wrong about him after all because after that speech Edward seemed like genuinely nice ordinary guy and not like the snobby actor I had seen yesterday! He had actually meant what he said however I was a bit scared what Alice had now told Edward about me!

Maybe learning about Edward a bit more wouldn't hurt especially the side I just saw now, because I liked that side…a lot!

**Well that was chapter two! It seems that Bella is warming up to Edward's charms!**

**I know it is slightly short and i was going to add more but thought ending it here went nicely.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please revieww! :)**


	3. Mushroom choking and Heart mending!

**Hey guys! Just wanted to say I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated in ages! I have been so busy lately with work and college and had some writers block, but here is chapter 3 and hopefully the others will be up quicker! Sorry again! Hope you enjoy and please review :)**

Edward looked at me intently, his green pooled eyes just staring, wanting me to say something after his little speech.

Releasing the breath that I didn't even realise I was holding I began my reply. "I forgive you Edward, we got off on the wrong foot… and I wouldn't mind getting to know you better." I said with a smile and then blushed as I just realised what I had just said! However Edward's gigantic smile assured me that I had said the right thing.

"I agree and I want you to know more about me too and I also want to know more about you, so you go first, ask me something." Edward said with that crooked smile I had seen earlier and even though I really shouldn't I felt myself glance at his lips. As his smile grew bigger I snapped out of it and seeing he had a smug look on his face started blushing like I had never blushed before because he totally saw me zoning out just then!

"Sorry!" I coughed out as I opened my menu and started looking at what I wanted. You shouldn't like him Bella he isn't your type! But he certainly seemed my type just a second ago! Ah! I needed to get out of here and eat a whole tub of Ben and Jerry's!

"No problem." He said, as I peeped over my menu and saw that smile of his again and saw him also proceed to look at his menu.

Just at that moment the waitress came to take our orders which I was grateful about because it gave me time to compose myself because her eyes were on Edward and Edward only!

"Oh Mr Cullen!" The girl shrieked, her blonde hair swishing around her shoulders as she swayed from side to side. Reading her nametag I saw her name was Lauren. Hmph. "I am a HUGE fan I love all your films you're just dreamy!" I now understood a little better about what Edward was talking about before, how could he put up with this?

"Thanks" Edward said with a strained smile "Are we ready to order now Bella?"

I gave a small nod and Lauren, still staring at Edward asked what we would like to order, or should I say what Edward would like to order!

Edward not even noticing the other girl's intent stare for him looked at me and asked what I wanted. "Um…I'll have the mushroom ravioli please" I said looking up at Lauren who wrote it down but you could see she wasn't happy that Edward hadn't paid attention to her stares and flirtatious hair twirling!

"And what would the best film star ever like for lunch?" Lauren beamed with a wink and I didn't know if I should laugh or gag! I went for a laugh hidden with a cough that made Lauren look in my direction and give me a death glare, but soon enough she was all eyes for Mr Film Star again!

Edward, seeing me trying to hide a laugh had to try and restrain one himself as he choked out a "I'll have the same please" which REALLY annoyed dear Lauren who didn't like the fact that Edward would want the same as I'm having.

"Okay then and what about drinks because it seems that you have a serious Cough Mr Cullen?" Bless her she was in denial, she knew he was trying to cover a laugh, but who could blame her? It was Edward Cullen and what I see in the magazines and what I have witnessed these two days is that he really is quite famous! But to be honest I preferred that Edward I saw a few minutes ago, the 'normal guy' Edward to the Can-I-have-you're-Autograph Edward.

"Bella?" Edward asked me. It was nice that he asked what I wanted first before he ordered himself, I wasn't used to this gentlemanly behaviour from guys!

I had only had a couple of lunch dates with guys and they were always from the office and were either guys from the business section and bored me to tears or they from the real estate section and always wanted to 'check out my apartment' after the meal! However I knew that this certainly was NOT a date.

"I'll have a coke please." I said to Lauren with a fake smile.

"Make that two cokes" Edward smiled giving me a wink and I had to take a deep breath to stop the dizziness I was feeling. This is crazy! I though to myself as I gave a small smile back and moved my gaze to the table.

"Fine!" Lauren huffed and it was clear that she wasn't very happy that she hadn't won over Edward's affection.

As Lauren walked away to get our order I looked up from the table and was greeted by a smiling Edward.

"You still haven't asked me a question yet." Edward said chuckling slightly as I remembered we were meant to get to know each other better.

"Oh yea!" I said with a bit too much enthusiasm, which caused Edward too chuckle again. "Um does that normally happen?" I asked causing Edward to look confused.

"Does what normally happen?"

"What happened with the waitress. Do they normally practically throw themselves on you?"

Edward started to laugh and shake his head. "Why are you jealous?" He said teasingly.

"No!" I said a little to quickly. "Um no I just wanted to know if this was a normal occurrence?"

"Well I guess it depends. I get the odd fan girl with autograph book in hand however there are some more extreme and determined fans, but they are rare." Edward said with a smirk and I remembered back to yesterday and knew that Ellie was under the extreme type but she wasn't nearly as desperate as that Lauren girl was!

"Oh right" I said looking nervously around the room because I knew it was me that was going to have to answer a question now.

"My turn." Edward said with a smile and my nerves tripled as I didn't really answer questions about myself, I was normally bottled up little Bella, well except with Alice. I would tell that crazy girl all my secrets even if I didn't even want to.

"Winter or Summer?" Well that isn't a hard one I thought to myself with a smile.

"Summer for sure. How about you?"

"Autumn." He said with a smirk as I rolled my eyes at his clear individuality.

"Favourite colour?"

The colour of your eyes… Shut up Bella! "Uh Green. You?"

"Blue. Walks on the beach or picnics in the park?"

"Walks on the beach. You?"

"Picnics on the beach."

"You aren't even funny you know that?" I said trying hard to hold back a smile. Edward just gave that dazzling smile of his and I wasn't sure if my stomach was doing weird things because I was hungry or because of Edward Cullen's killer smile.

"So how many siblings do you have, other than the wondrous Emmett?"

"It's just Emmett but I see his fiancé, Rose as a sister I never had." Edward said with seriousness and I couldn't help but think how sweet that was!

"How about you?" Edward asked me with a smile.

"Well it's just me but my family see Alice as their own and so I guess she is like my sister. We have been best friends for years and although sometimes I want to kill her she is the lovely and wonderful Alice Brandon." Edward smiled at my little speech about my sister from another mister and I smiled back.

"Here are your meals!" Lauren beamed as she came striding towards our table and it was clear she had composed herself in the kitchen to face her 'dream guy' once again.

Edward politely thanked her and had to decline a number of times when she asked if we needed anything over and over again.

As we started quietly eating our food the banter started again by Edward in a form of a very daunting question.

"So what's your job?" Edward asked while I nearly choked on a mushroom! The one thing I didn't want him to ask! Do I tell him the truth? Hardly anyone knows! I have only just met him!

"Are you okay?" Edward said concerned.

"Oh yea I'm fine!" I said in a splutter still trying to get that pesky piece of mushroom down!

"That's good so are you gonna answer my question?" Edward smirked

"Well it was my turn to ask a question so…"

"Just answer it you can ask two next round" Dang it!

"Well I mend… hearts." Oh no this day just got worse! Well I do mend broken hearts but so it wasn't a complete lie but still!

"Are you saying you are a heart surgeon?" Edward said his eyes bulging.

"Um…you could say that." That's it Bella stretch the truth a little. Oh my mom would kill me if she were here right now!

"Wow! No offence but you didn't seem the type."

"You have no idea." I said with a nervous laugh.

This friendship was seriously going to get interesting.

**So Bella has been slightly decieving which cannot be good! **

**Hope you guys liked! :-)**

**Jord xx**


End file.
